create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Starrygrays/In Tune (Fan-fic Collab)
Order: #Missette (Me) #StormieCreater #K9 #Createsans Part 1 The morning sun sat in the sky, it lit the words Evergreen Academy, School of Music, ''on the top of the building. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes looked at the building with wonder, her violin case held tightly in her right hand. As students walked around her, her anticipation of wanting to play music made her walk to the front steps of the school. This was Nagi Inaba, a violinist who had a passion for music. This was her first year at Evergreen Academy, but she had every hope to win the scholarship at the end of the year. She raced up the stairs, and into the building to start her first day of school. Meanwhile, a boy fixed his glasses, and his blue eyes looked down at his phone. This was Benjamin Nerise, but for his whole life, he had gone by Blue, probably because that was the only color he wore. He was a pianist but struggled to find the will to play. Behind him, his friend Ana snuck up to scare him. Totally unaware, he didn't even notice her presence. Ana shot up behind him. "HEY!" She yelled. Blue nearly fell over, but he caught the bench he was sitting on. His glasses were titled, but he fixed them. He glared at Ana. "Was that really needed?" He asked annoyed. Ana laughed. "You should've seen the look on your face, it was great!" She said. Blue stood up, fixed his black hair, and started walking. Ana raced to catch up to him. "Y'know, I have short legs. You could go a bit slower." She joked. Blue just nodded his head. Ana frowned and blew a piece of red hair out of her face. "Blue come on, it's our second year here. You should loosen up a bit, have some fun." She encouraged. "I'm lucky I even got into the second year. My piano skills have somehow gotten worst since.." He trailed off. "Well, you don't need to worry about that. Who needs some dumb scholarship anyway?" She shrugged. "Says you. You got offered to go to France to play piano, and you declined! I would kill to have an opportunity like that." He muttered. "Yea, but I don't want to have a music career. I play the piano because I enjoy it, and it's something that I wouldn't want to be confined to for my whole life." Ana said. As the first bell rang, Ana waved. "I have to get to the chorus, but I'll see you later. Just try to relax, it's the first day." She said, before running off. Blue sighed and slowly walked to his first class. "If only it were easy to.." He mumbled. Part 2 The young girl of 12 years pushed her soft brown hair out of her face. AnaSophia Lopez was by far the youngest of her four friends, but the five had an exquisite taste in acapella music. She was always the soprano, but everyone loved her voice. She met up with her older friend Marie by the door. "You excited, Soph?" Marie asked her "I dunno" AnaSophia admitted "A bit nervous, but I think I'll manage. I guess" "This music school is cool" Marie commented "I bet the teachers are pretty nice too" AnaSophia just nodded. She wasn't much for words, but she usually liked to talk to her friends. "Marie, do you really think our group's gonna impress them?" AnaSophia asked Marie "Who wouldn't be impressed by just a group of voices doing music on their own?" Marie counter asked. Good question. AnaSophia pondered this for a while. Part 3 Harmony opened the doors and looked around inside the academy. She had no friends because of her shyness, but she hoped to at least befriend someone. Harmony sang and played viola. Harmony didn't really care about the scholarship, she just came to play music and try to befriend people so she could become less shy. Harmony took a deep breath and went to class. Part 4 Blaze's POV: I saw a girl earlier, and I legit almost passed out! Dang, she's cute. Uh, so anyways. Hi! I'm Blaze! I'm a soloist singer, actor and I'm studying for doctor classes in college. Kids make fun of me for being a loner and a nerd, but whatever, cause I don't care! Anyways, nice to meet ya! Part 5 "Mari, your steps are off." The thirteen-year-old girl rolled her brown eyes, and she brushed a black piece of hair behind her ear. She put a hand on her hip. "Lars, your cabriole is way too fast. It's supposed to go after the count of 4, not 2." She said in annoyance. Lars scoffed, his green eyes flashing annoyance. He was the same age as Mari but tended to think sometimes he had to act like the adult in the duo correcting everything she did. He fixed his brown hair. "No, Ms. Lily said it should go at 2 to build more momentum and excitement in the dance. It would be stupid to wait till a count of 4." He retorted. Mari stomped her food on the ground. "Why do you always correct me? She changed it to 4 counts because the song slows down here, she told you this over five minutes ago." She yelled at him. "Okay, okay, whatever. Let's just go from the lift into the cabriole, and we'll try a count of 4." He said, giving into Mari's protesting. Mari huffed and went into third position. She pointed her left foot and sashayed forward before going into a leap. Lars spun and stopped and caught Mari. They held the lift for 4 counts, and then went down and went into the cabriolets. After they finished, Mari stood up. "Well?" She asked. Lars thought for a second. "The count of 2 still feels right.." He mumbled. Mari took off her ballet shoe and threw it at him, before turning around and walking off. "Ow, hey! I didn't say you were wrong that time!" He said, running after her. At the office, the principal rang the loud speaker. "Students, please report to the auditorium. We have a mandatory assembly." She said. As the loud speaker went off, many students cheered about taking a break from classes. They headed to the auditorium, wondering what would be at the assembly. Part 6 As AnaSophia made it through the crowd, she saw Meech, Reid, Marie, and Jonah and sat with them. "Hey, guys" She said shyly "Sup?" Meech greeted "What do you think about this assembly?" Jonah asked his friends "Probably going to be bo-ring" Marie answered "I dunno" After that, the lights dimmed and someone walked out onto the stage. "Hello, students" The person said "As you may know, there's a music showcase that's going to be held at the end of the year" A few students ooed and awed. "And another thing" she continued "The people who win get a chance to travel to Italy to perform" The students started to go into an uproar. Some of them started to talk about the event. Even AnaSophia was shocked. After the assembly, her head was clouded with thoughts. What was the showcase going to be like? Were her friends going to enter. Just then, she ran into someone. When she looked up, her cheeks grew warm. It was Lars. "Uh, I, uh, hey, Lars!" She squeaked out "Hey, Sophie!" He greeted her "You excited about the showcase?" "Y-Yea!" She nodded "I can do, y'know, vocals" "Cool" He smiled "I'm gonna dance. Hope you do well!" Then he left. AnaSophia clutched her heart and sighed. Part 7 Harmony was walking when a girl around her age ran up to her. "Hi! I'm Mia!!!" "Um, hi. I'm Harmony." "That's a cool name! What do you play? Or do you sing?" "I play viola." Harmony replied. "Cool! I play guitar!" Mia held up her case. Harmony nodded. Mia smiled. "Wanna be friends?" "Uh, sure." Harmony gave a slight smile while Mia shook her hand. "Well, I gotta go now! So bye!" Harmony waved as Mia skipped off. Part 8 Fell's POV: Tch, I only joined this stupid band cause Mike wouldn't leave me alone until I obliged. "So, Fell. You're the singer. I've heard you sing, and you're ''really good!" at that, I felt my face heat up. "Oh my..." the rest I muttered. Wingding was asleep. Regarding the stupid Italy thing. I'm doin' this for them. I couldn't care less. Part 9 "You're kidding me, right?" Blue raised an eyebrow at Ana clutching a paper with excitement. "It's not the end of the year showcase, but it's still a chance for you to perform again!" She exclaimed. Blue looked at the paper. The bolded words ''Golden Music: Instrument Awards ''seemed to taunt Blue. "It's for instruments only, so that'll be perfect for you to redeem yourself on piano." Ana smiled. Blue fixed his glasses, and lightly pushed the paper away. "I dunno Ana... I'm not really that interested. Maybe you should just do it." Blue said, turning away to look at his sheet of music again. Ana rolled her eyes. "I'll get you a way to do it Blue, no matter what it takes." She muttered. Outside of the music room they were in, Nagi was walking around the halls blindly, as she was in awe of the many rooms. She tapped her chin, as her blue eyes shimmered with curiosity of which room she should go in. Looking to her right, the room number 103 seemed to speak to her. She grabbed the knob of the door and pushed it open, and was surprised to see two other people in there. When the door opened, Blue looked up and froze. The girl in front of him looked around before meeting eyes with him and smiling. He gulped as his heart thumped profoundly in his chest. Ana smiled warmly and stuck out her hand. "Hi! I'm Ana, are you new here?" She asked. Nagi shook her hand. "I'm Nagi. And yes, I transferred over from my old school, so this is my first year here." She explained. Ana glanced at Blue as he noticed him not saying anything. The only thing he was doing was just looking at Nagi. Ana smirked as her eyes fluttered with mischievousness. This could be a plan. "Oh, and this nerd over here is Blue." Ana said, elbowing Blue harshly in the shoulder. Blue snapped into reality and glared at Ana. "Uh- hi." He squeaked. Ana glanced at the violin case Nagi carried in her hand. Perfect, she played an instrument. "So, have you heard about the Golden Music Awards for instruments? I see you have a violin case." She said. Nagi looked down at her violin case. "Oh, I haven't. But I may perform in it now that I have, I usually do those type of things during the year to practice for showcases at the end." She responded. Ana nodded her head in understanding. "Well, Blue over here is a pianist." She began to say. Blue, at the piano he sat at, widened his eyes in fear of what Ana was going to say. "But, he doesn't feel like he's ready to perform for that show." She finished. Nagi glanced at the paper on the desk. ''Duets are permitted. ''"Well, I know the basics of piano keys, and I've played along with my violin with a few pianists. Maybe we could perform together at the show Blue?" She suggested. Blue gulped. He couldn't refuse now. "U-Uh sure." He stuttered. "Cool! We can start tomorrow, I have a great song idea." She said. "But anyways, I'm going to try to find the orchestra room. It was nice meeting you guys." She smiled. Ana waved goodbye as Nagi left, and smirked. "Looks like you're performing in the show afterall." She said in victory. Blue groaned, and slumped down in his seat, knowing he wasn't ready for this. Part 10 AnaSophia's group, Interraced, practiced their song for the showcase. They were sure to win some of the prize to go to Italy and perform. AnaSophia, just, wasn't that ready to perform in front of people. When they were done performing, Jonah came up to her. "Sofie, are you okay?" He asked her "I'm alright Jonah" She told him "There's just one problem...I have stage fright" "I don't blame you" Jonah told her "I Get the performing jitters Everytime I go onstage" "Yea, but performing in front of people?!" Sofia shivered "Not technically my cup of tea" "Well, don't worry" Jonah put his hand on AnaSophia's shoulder "I'm pretty sure Lars is nervous too. Mari too" "L-Lars?!" AnaSophia had a crush on him for a while now, and still has. "I guess...I-I mean, I dunno" "You'll be great" Jonah smiled and headed off. AnaSophia wasn't so sure. TBC Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic Category:Collab Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfics